The Art of Secrecy
by ibell-08
Summary: What does an introvert badass Bella have in common with sexy H.S. jock Edward? For one they both curse a lot and second they're both in a relationship. But no one from Forks High knows that do they?


THE ART OF SECRECY

This will all be from Bella's POV… Don't ask for an EPOV because I won't do it. Alright so I'll have a lot of typos, sentence fragments and shit like that. Oh and lots of cursing… so I'll be saying sorry right now. I'm posting this to see if anyone would actually be interested in reading it.

…..

CHAPTER 1

_Left.. no right.. fuck I'm totally lost. _For such a small school Forks High is really complicated. He wasn't kidding when he told me this was a freaking maze.

I never would have thought that I would actually be here. It seems so surreal. Only two weeks ago when me and my parents have been talking about moving, granted it's not so far from Seattle where I lived, but still it's a big transition for me.

Anyway I digress.

You see I've been living in Seattle almost all my life. Until some shit went down (which is totally not my fault by the way) but shit still went down and we were asked- more like forced- to move. Good thing my dad was good at policing and stuff that he actually got a position as the freaking chief of police in Forks. Which is not surprising, I doubt that there would even be any crime in Forks. The most I can probably think of is someone stealing a lollipop from the grocery store, or tripping an old lady. Yep, I think my dad can handle that perfectly well. So yeah, I'm glad that money wouldn't be a problem for us.

That shit that went down? well.. let's just say the bitch who tried to cross me now looked like Barbie with a broken nose. She found out stuff about me, which she thought would be funny to flaunt in my face that she knows (which didn't really bother me cause I'm not really hiding shit) but she had the audacity to try to make something very important to in my life seem juvenile and low, like the bottom of the pyramid kind of thing. Which made me so mad that I Chuck Norrised her fucking ass. In my defense though. She had it coming… Barbie will never be able to breathe through her nose again. She should have a transplant like Voldermort, she'll look better to be perfectly honest.

I'm not really a violent person. I tend to keep to myself a lot. I'm that person who hides in the darkest part of a room.. just cause I'm more of an observer than a talker. That doesn't mean I don't talk and have friends (more like acquaintances).Only a few people ever really knew who the real Bella is. I talked when someone talks to me. I laugh when a joke is funny. And I do mingle… it's just that, I guess that's not enough for people. I am also a straight A student. I'm very serious with school, people tend to leave me alone most of the time but when group projects comes along, everyone suddenly becomes my best friend and I'm the most popular member in class… those douchebags.. and since I'm a bit anal when it comes to school work, I end up doing all the work. They would not touch that project with a ten foot pole and their F marks. Jacob, one of those few people that I was talking about, always said that that would be my downfall.. I would just flip him off and continue with the project anyway.

To say that they were surprised when I lashed out was an understatement. I have never taken any shit from them ever, that's why I probably never had close friends. I am a private person, and I am private for a reason. That's why I only have a few things that are special to me. I'm not materialistic and I don't really care about trends and stuff. But when you talk shit about things that I love then I let myself out of the cage. Which just happened with Tanya A.K.A Barbie - with a broken nose. Because I'm protective like that.

To make it short. Seattle really won't be missed. And to be perfectly honest.. the exit that I had from there just closed that chapter for me. And what an exit it was.

So here I am in my new school. In a new town which consisted of at least 3,000 people. (I know.. imagine if Kings of Leon had a concert here. Even if the whole town attended, they still wouldn't be able to pay them). Starting my new life and totally lost.

I checked my map again, which was really hard to understand because of the hand writing. The bell had already gone off for at least 10minutes already I still haven't found my class.

"1B.. 2B.. 3B" I muttered the room numbers as I pass. The classes already starting and the hallways is definitely deserted.

I looked back down to the useless map that was given to me as I rounded the corner and didn't see that someone was approaching until it was too late.

I fell back a few steps from the impact as I bumped into someone. I looked up ready to apologize and was met with smirking, green eyed, sex haired, letterman wearing jacket someone.

"watch where you're going newbie" he said as he patted my head like I was a puppy. _Fucking ass.._

"You should be in class right now. It's not a nice impression to have, being late for your first day" He continued still smirking as I narrowed my eyes as him. As I said, I took school seriously so I can't just let shit like that slide.

"Well if I wasn't given such a shitty map then I would've already been in class"

He looked stunned for a moment before his smirk made another appearance. He snatched the map from my hand and took a look at it before writing something down.

"Well will you look at that. There were some parts missing from it." I snatched it right back from him and looked at it. Lo and behold 6B, the room that I was supposed to be in appeared with a new drawn hallway.

"I also wrote down my schedule just in case you wanted to know, sugar" he said giving me a wink and walking to the opposite direction. I looked at him as he walked away really pissed (from being late and from being called sugar) that I wanted to crumple the piece of paper that I had in my hand and throw it at his retreating form. But I didn't have time so I calmed myself down and walked to my classroom.

….

Class wasn't as bad as I thought. I was able to befriend someone named Angela who was actually smart enough to hold a conversation with and who leaves me alone when I'm not in the mood to talk, which was great. We were currently in the cafeteria for lunch.

As soon as she led me to her friends, I knew that I had befriended right. Most of the kids she introduced me to looked smart and definitely not slackers when it comes to school. Proof, their books and notebooks were actually used. I introduced myself to them and gave them the lo-down about me. I moved from Seattle, I live with my chief of police dad and my stay at home mom, I've only been to Forks a few times before and that I like studying.

"Do you know anyone from Forks?" Ben, Angela's boyfriend asked.

"Yeah.. my boyfriend actually lives in La Push"

"That's cool.. does he go to this school?" Angela asked but before I could answer I was interrupted by loud voices that suddenly permeated the room.

The cafeteria doors burst open and a group of obnoxious, loud letterman wearing jacket kids entered. And sat down on, until now, unoccupied tables that was in the exact middle of the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes as I made eye contact with green eyes, who was part of said group.

He smirked at me and held my gaze for a few moments, and seeing as I wasn't backing down from my narrowed gaze he stood up about to make his way over to our table when one of his friends, a blonde haired kid placed a hand on his shoulder and looked our way making eye contact with me as well. He smiled at me, in a creepy sort of leering way that I had to look away.

"Who are they?" I ask Angela as all the noise died down.. barely.

Angela smiled at me witnessing all the staring that just took place.

"That's the football team slash their groupies" She pointed to the group of girls who were practically fawning over the green eyed, sexed haired boy. I tried not to stare but the way they were throwing themselves at him is quite pathetic. He looked over our way again as he tried to pry one of the girls off his lap. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispered something on her ear as she acquiesced and got down. _Fucking slut.._

"That guy over there.. his name is Mike Newton. He is a complete tool. He thinks he's all hot but it's more on his wishful thinking" she said as she pointed over to the blonde haired kid, who was still leering our way by the way.

She gave me the run down of the whole table. Jessica and Lauren who I now termed as Slut A and Slut B from the way they were acting with the guys, and from what Angela told me about them. Emmett, who was the big scary looking guy, Rosalie his girlfriend, Alice the short pixie haired girl who was practically on top of another blonde called Jasper. And a few other guys.

And last but not the least is..

"Edward. He's quite a mystery actually. Rumor has it he's been sleeping around with anything that has legs. He's never had a steady girlfriend from what I know. I've talked to him a few times, a bit rude and obnoxious but you need to be careful with him." I looked at her as she eyed me speculatively probably witnessing the stare down that we had a minute ago.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"He's just not a nice guy if any of those rumors are true. We try to stay away from them as much as we can. They're a bunch of bullies as well. Just don't let their words get into your head. They're all just a bunch of delinquents with a reserved cell in Juvie" Ben finished for Angela.

I looked at him stunned. Well that was a bit harsh. But from looking at them in my perspective, that's exactly how they come off as.

As I looked up one of the guys, Tyler, was making fun of this small kid, a freshman probably, taking his glasses and throwing it around with Mike. The kid looked like he was about to cry getting humiliated in front of everyone.

Now that kind of shit is just not funny at all. I stood up from my table really disappointed that this kind of fucked up thing followed me here to Forks, but I wasn't one to let stuff like this go. Being treated like that is something I can't take. And I made sure everyone in Seattle knew that.

I determinedly walked up to the "Jocks'" table. Every last one of them quieted down as they see me approach, except for Mike and Tyler who was laughing like hyenas but looking at me curiously.

I smiled at Tyler and took a step towards him. He seemed stunned and didn't know what to do. I took the orange juice that was right in front of Edward, who was still smirking but was leaning back on his chair as if he was about to witness something entertaining.

"So.. I was like wondering…" I started as Mike and Tyler looked at me appreciatively as I tried to act like one of their groupies. I was full on biting my lip and leaning my hips to the side while I hold unto the orange juice.

I stood up straight dropping the barbie act and looked at them square in the eyes "Have you guys always been dicks or are you just all fucking immature" I said as I emptied Edward's orange juice on Tyler's head and took the glasses from him and giving it to the kid.

After my act of unfemenineness (if that is even a word) I walked towards the exit of the cafeteria. But not before missing the looks of incredulous surprise from their whole table. Except for one person, who I threw the empty bottle back at, he caught it and laughed so hard that all hell broke loose after that. Tyler was exclaiming after me, along with the groupies but too pussy to actually do anything about it. A few people were clapping from the direction of my table mostly(they really don't like the jocks apparently). And others just looked on in complete surprise.

I walked out of the cafeteria into the empty hallway feeling lighter than I did this morning. Well, that was certainly not something I planned on doing this morning. Shit.. I guess my plan of being left alone just went down the drain. Though it felt good and completely fucking worth it to see them step down their pedestal.I smiled as I rounded the corner to another hallway.

But not before a strong pair of arms circled me from behind and dragged me to an empty room. Hard familiar lips molded itself with my own as I was sat into a table. The lips suddenly found it's way into my neck and the body stepped in between my legs as I run my hand up and down it's hair.

"That was sexy as fuck.. remind me to piss you off more" I could feel his smile as he came back to my lips his tongue molding with mine.

"You did. You drew me that fucking map.. what kind of chicken scratch is your handwriting? you're worst than you're dad" I said as I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as I tried to look angry. Green eyes met brown as he smiled and kissed my temple.

"It wasn't intentional. I really forgot" he explained as he ran his hands on my outer thighs.

I was about to talk to him about all those stuff in the cafeteria, especially stuff named as "Slut A and B" when we were interrupted by the sound of the bell. He gave me one last kiss on the lips before helping me down.

"I have practice right now. I can't be late. But I'll see you later?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll probably get out later than you but just head straight to my house. I think Charlie left a key on the pot on the front porch" I said as I tried to tame his untamable hair.

He gave me another kiss as he exited the room and ran to the opposite direction.

Yup, I could definitely learn how to like Forks High.

…

A/N: So that's the first chapter tell me what you think. I limited their interaction for now, but there's plenty more to come.


End file.
